


The Devil Takes Many Different Shapes and Sizes

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Satanic Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving closer to Arthur he introduced the foul creature to him.</p><p>"Arthur, this is Mordred - my neighbours cat."</p><p>Arthur stared at it. </p><p>"Merlin, that is not a cat. That is Satan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Takes Many Different Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> Cats are evil - I don't Merlin, or any of the characters. My first Modern AU. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Arthur is a man who is comfortable with his masculinity. He is a manly-man who does manly things like drinking, football and wrestling bears with just his bare hands. (Ok, perhaps not that last part.) But this is not to say of course, that he wasn't in touch with his feminine side - he wasn't ashamed to admit that he cries every time he watches 'The Notebook'. Morgana still mocks him for it.

The point being, when Arthur had been letting himself into Merlin's flat and had glanced around and caught sight of that _thing_ in the hallway, he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he let out a surprised noise, because like mentioned before, he is comfortable with his masculinity enough to admit that even manly-men get startled. He most definitely did _not_ let out a girly shriek. 

In his effort to get away from the creature, he may have slammed the door shut, resulting in a mop of black hair appearing through the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Arthur! Are you alright? I heard a girl scream and the door slam."

Arthur who had not moved from the door scowled at the otherwise innocent question - He didn't scream, like a little girl or otherwise. He made a startled noise. Because he had been startled. That's all.

"I'm fine _Mer_ lin."

"Are you sure because I thought I heard -"

"-It was only me. Showing my displeasure. As it happens, you have the spawn of the devil sitting on your doorstep." Arthur interrupted, sniffing pointedly. 

Merlin moved out of the kitchen and towards the front door, a mixture of confusion and bemusement settling over his facial features.

Arthur, who _still_ hadn't moved from the door then realised that Merlin was going to investigate, like the idiot he was. He didn't budge when Merlin reached the door but rather said, "I wouldn't go out there if i were you. It can smell fear."

When Merlin had tugged rather insistently on the doorknob Arthur stepped aside. If Merlin wanted to tempt fate then he wouldn't stand in his way. Or call the ambulance when it all went wrong.

Arthur had been planning Merlin's funeral in his head - it would be very tasteful of course. He couldn't let Merlin get his way even after death - with his back turned to the door when he heard a little laugh. That shouldn't be the noise he was supposed to be hearing: He should be hearing blood-curdling screams.

Arthur spun round and saw Merlin cradling the monster in his arms.

"Merlin, what are you doing!?" He cried, fear and panic lacing his voice.

Merlin looked up grinning, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Moving closer to Arthur he introduced the foul creature to him.

"Arthur, this is Mordred - my neighbors cat."

Arthur stared at it. 

"Merlin that is not a cat. That is Satan." 

And it's true. It looked like it. It had blue eyes, so light that they almost looked colourless. If eyes really were the door to the soul, then this 'cats' soul with be evil and twisted. It's black fur was patchy and scraggly, and it's spindly body reminded Arthur of a mutated rat. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a real cutie aren't you. _Aren't you._ Yeah, you are." Merlin cooed the last bit to the unholy creature which seemed to be lapping up the attention it was receiving.

Arthur scowled at 'Mordred' before stomping back inside and plopping himself on the sofa with a huff. He propped his legs up on the coffee table because he knew how much it irritated Merlin, not that he was at all childish - remember, he was of course a manly man - and turned on the telly, though not before hearing a snicker from Merlin.

Merlin must of let the thing go, because when he turned up next to Arthur his arms were empty. The only evidence of the creature being there was a few dark hairs left clinging to the blue woolen fabric of Merlin's jumper. 

He shoved Arthur's legs off the table as shuffled past and fell onto the sofa, making himself comfortable nestled into his side. 

Arthur kept his eyes on the television, though he wasn't watching it or listening. He could feel Merlin's gaze on his face.

"I can assure you that Mordred is indeed a cat." Merlin finally said, a laugh in his voice.

Arthur grunted noncommittally. 

"You know I still love you the best Arthur."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, his face earnest but his voice teasing. A small smile broke out on his face and he rolled his eyes. Arthur leaned in and caught Merlin's lips in a long, slow kiss. 

Eventually he pulled back, feeling a bit out of breath. Merlin was slightly flushed, but a smirk remained on his lips. Arthur looked at him questioningly. 

"So.. that little girly scream earlier was you then?"

"Shut up Merlin."

And with that he leaned into another kiss, monstrous cat outside forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
